On The Other Side
by loopiedoopie7
Summary: Every knows the back half of the plane broke off. What happened to those people. The story of the passengers on the other side of the island.
1. This Kinda Sucks

On The Other Side

Chapter 1: This Kind Of Sucks

Opening scene: A girl lying in the sand unconscious. She wakes up with a very confused look on her face

"Ouch, what happened? Where am I" A man in a white tank top and jeans ran passed screaming. "Wait help, please help me" The man turned around and grabbed the girls arm and pulled her to her feet. When she was standing the man ran (still holding the girls arm). After running a short while they stopped. "What were we running for?" the girl asked. The man said nothing. He had a look of astonishment on his face. The girl turned around to see what he was looking at. She took one look and it all came back to her.

_The girl was sitting on an airplane. "You know that the seats in the back of the plane don't smell too nice since they are right near the restroom" a short blonde haired girl said. She was standing next to a man who looked like it was her brother. "I can't stand sitting back here I'm going to switch with someone up front lets go". A few minuets later a man (very nice looking) came and sat next to her. "Hi I'm John, some girl got me to switch seats with her. She sure did complain a lot. What's your name?". " Oh my name is Jenna. Yea that girl was annoying. I'm so glad she switched with you." Jenna is a very pretty 16 year old girl who always had guys watching her. She had a way about her that attracted them to her and she always knew what to say to them. "Well Jenna, I am glad she switched with me too." They smiled at each other as a man rushed passed them into the bathroom. They both laughed at the site. Then there was a bump and fasten your seatbelt sign came on. Jenna was already wearing her seatbelt. John on the other hand wasn't. "I think you should put your seatbelt on". "Yea that would be a good idea" John said. As he went to grab his seatbelt the plane hit another bump but this time it was much bigger. John's head went flying back and he hit his head on the wall. Jenna looked at him and yelled "John, John wake up" but john didn't wake. There was another bump and the oxygen masks went down. Jenna heard people screaming. The person in front of yelled "Oh my fucking god we are all going to die". Jenna now without thinking buckled John into his seatbelt and placed the oxygen mask over his mouth and then slipped hers on. There was a strange sound and she saw herself getting pulled away from the front of the plane. She looked at John and then looked in front of her and then everything went black. _

What Jenna was looking at was the back half of the plane she was on. Instead of freaking out a sense of bravery came over her. She ran toward the burning flame. With every step she took she felt the heat of the flames getting stronger and she began to sweat but she was determined to reach the plane to help everyone in it. She realized she was the only one running toward the plane. She reached the plane and looked inside for any passengers she could help. She started in the front of the plane. She saw many bodies lying dead. She heard a small cry and saw a mother and child alive stuck in there seat. The little girl was about 4 years old. Her mother handed her to me and I gave her to someone else to bring out of the plane and she started to unbuckle the woman's seatbelt. Once she got it undone she stood the lady up and told the lady to get out of the plane. The lady ran out of the burning plane. She then turned her attention to a man who obviously had a broken leg. After getting about 15 people out of the plane she realized that John was still unconscious in his seat. She ran over got him out and dragged him to safety. The she ran back one more time to get any luggage food or water out of the plane.

About 10 minuets later she ran toward where all the passengers were gathered and she had about 10 bags of luggage, about 35 trays of food, and about 50 bottles of water. She felt like a failure even tough she had saved all those lives. She felt she could have done more. She looked around her and watched as people started to build a fire and huts with wood that came from the trees that they had cut down at a pretty fast pace. One man was in med school and was supposed to graduate in a month but everyone knew that wasn't happening. Every one just had to face the facts that eventually they all were going to die but as long as they were living they would try to survive. The med student, Sara, had helped everyone including John who had woken up later that night.

Jenna and John sat by the fire. Jenna was wrapped in a blanket she had founding someone's luggage. "I was so scared when I saw u laying there after you bumped your head. Why did you have to do that, didn't you know it would scare me" she said sarcastically. Although she was trying to make things seem good she was really scared. And it showed to John. She gave a look like she needed someone to cheer her up. John looked at her and said "I know this sounds really stupid right now, but being on this island really sucks" They both gave a little giggle and they stare into the fire.

* * *

Just to let you guys know When I used italic it means it is a flashback. Don't forget to post reviews. 


	2. A Helping Hand

I know that the last chapter was kind of short and went by fast but I promise that this chapter and the rest to come will be much better and more detailed.

Chapter2: Being Lost Isn't As Fun As It Sounds

Jenna woke up under the shade of a big tree. She looked around and saw the beach and the sand. The plane was still on fire and people were walking around the beach searching for anything that wasn't burned. "Shit, it wasn't just a dream" she said to herself. She struggled to stand herself up and was moaning from being sore from the crash. "Why did this happen to me" she asked herself. "It happened to all of us not just you" a man said pretty angry. Jenna recognized him as the one who had helped her up after the crash. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm Jenna by the way. Thanks for yesterday. You know, helping me get up." " I'm Sean. You shouldn't be thanking me. I should be thanking you. You saved so many peoples lives yesterday. You are a hero."

Jenna didn't think of herself as a hero. The more she thought of it she felt like a useless bum. After thinking about it for a few minuets she realized she had to go to the bathroom. But where? She didn't want to use a tree so she decided that she could use the planes bathroom. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the handle. She jumped back in pain. The handle for bathroom was really hot. She reached for the handle one more time and got through the pain and got the door unlocked. She pushed the door open and… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". Jenna was now facing the man that had ran into the bathroom before the plane crashed. He was sitting on the toilet with his pants at his knees. He was burnt to a crisp and obviously dead. "I am just going to have to hold it as long as I can.". Sean started walking toward her "Jenna, Jenna" he yelled. Sean was holding the little girl that Jenna had saved yesterday. "Jenna would you watch her for me? I'm going to explore to see if I can find the other part of the plane" he said. "Um… where's her mother" Jenna asked. "She left last night. She said something about finding her son" he replied. "Oh, poor woman. Alright I will watch her." Sean handed Jenna the little girl and walked into the forest.

"So what's your name little girl?" "My name is Amanda. I'm 4 years old and I want my mommy to bring Andrew back." "Andrew?" Jenna asked. "Andrew is my brother. He flew out of the airplane. I'm scared." A tear rolls down Amanda's cheek and Jenna held her close to her. "Amanda, do you want to go to meet my friend John? He is really nice." "Ok. Do you like him?" Amanda said giving a little giggle. "I like him as a friend. Come on lets go." Jenna and Amanda walked over to John who sitting in the shade of a tree with 3 other people. One was an old woman in her 60's. Then there was an old man sitting next to the lady holding her hand. Jenna assumed they were husband and wife. The other person sitting next to John was a woman in her 40's. She was wearing a brown uniform with a name tag that said Suzy L. Jenna and Amanda sat down next to the old couple.

"Well I work in a zoo and I was picking up 2 polar bears to transfer from Australia to Los Angeles. When the plane went down all I could think about was my bears. Well as you have noticed there are no bears here. Even if they had survived the crash they would never survive the hot climate of this island." Sara L. said. "Poley Bears?" said Amanda with an excited look on her face "I wuv poley bears. Me, mommy, and Andrew saw them at the zoo before we got on the airplane". Jenna just stared at Amanda thinking how it must be for this little girl to be stuck on this island. She must be very confused. "Mommy says when we get home we can go and visit the poley bears in the zoo. I cant wait" said Amanda. Every one just stared at Amanda with the look someone gives you when you feel bad.

Across the other side of the island a man in his 30's was walking along the shore picking up crabs, dead fish and anything he could find. He's odd looking. Jenna noticed him and didn't recognize him from being on the plane. This freaked Jenna because who else would be on a deserted island? It seemed like most of the people on the island were starring at this one man. Before she knew it the older woman was helping the man find food. Soon after, most of the people on the island were helping out. They had made a plan that for about 30 minuets they would find food and tomorrow morning they would look for more water from a stream or anything in the forest. As they searched for food Jenna realized that it had gotten dark, really dark. The large group of people headed to the fire to tell campfire stories. John sat next to Jenna as they listened to the old woman (Jenna found out her name was Annie). "One night, on a deserted island just like this, a young girl around 12 years old was sitting in a tent reading a book on scary stories" the old woman said. "This young girl heard a rustling in a bush and became very nervous. Then she herd a (a noise from the forest like a shriek). What was that? I wasn't the only one who herd that was I?" she said looking nervous. The bushes started moving and shaking

"Mommy, Andrew" Amanda shrieked'

* * *

I hope that this one was much better. Thank you guys for writing reviews. I will try to make changes


	3. Romance Is In The Air

**On The Other Side**

Thank you guys so much for posting your reviews. I will try to make this chapter longer and I will try to make it better any other way I can. Thanks for your help and for reading my fan fiction.

Chapter 3: Romance Is In The Air

* * *

Amanda's mom was standing in the bush crying holding a limp boy in her arms. "Help, help, my babies hurt help him somebody." Sara the med student ran up to the woman grabbed the boy and rushed him under the hut. "He's breathing" Sara yelled from the hut. Everyone ran into the hut to see what was going on. Sara was examining the boy for any injuries. The boy was lying down on his back. He had a big cut across his far head and a few scratches on his cheeks. His clothes were torn and there was a big blood stain on the sleeve of his shirt. The doctor ripped his sleeve off and looked at the cut. It was bleeding a lot. The doctor grabbed some string and a needle he had found and he started stitching the wound on the boys arm. Everybody watched in horror as this 8 year old boy was being sewn together. Jenna had to turn her back sop she wouldn't puke. Sara finished treating his wound and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened the boy's mouth and slowly poured some water in. "Every one needs to get out. The mother is the only one who is supposed to be in here. You can all be helpful if you go and get some rest." Sara said. "Yea like I'm going to be able to sleep now" Jenna herd someone say. 

Jenna and John walked out together. Jenna held Amanda's hand in her right hand and Johns in her left. John walked her to where her hut was. "Are you going to be alright? You look kind of freaked out." said John. "Yea I'll be fine" Jenna replied. John leaned in and gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek. "Night" said John. He turned around and walked toward his hut on the other side of the beach. Jenna then picked up Amanda and tucked her into the bed that someone on the island made for everyone. Then she went toward her bed. She lied down and looked up at the roof made of leafs. She slowly drifted to sleep.

Jenna woke up to see Amanda sitting on the bed next to her. "What are you doing Amanda?" she asked. "I'm bored, I want my mommy" she replied. Jenna then picked up Amanda and brought her to the medical hut. Jenna walked inside and saw that the boy's eyes were blinking. The mother reached her arms out to Amanda. Jenna handed Amanda to her mother. Sara then motioned for Jenna to leave. Jenna took the hint and walked out of the hut. A bunch of people had left earlier that morning in search of water. Jenna threw blanket around her and walked over to the fire. She was sitting all alone. Not to far away John was sitting in the sand and noticed Jenna sitting alone. He got up and walked over to her. "It's cold here in the mornings isn't it?" "Yea" she replied. They sat there a while talking about anything. Across the island, the old couple sat watching them talk. "Howie, aren't they cute. I think it is adorable" the old woman said to her husband. "Yea whatever Harriet, that's so cute" the man said sarcastically. The old woman just sighed.

"So Jenna, you like to swim?" John asked. "Yea, I love to swim. Do you want to go? I have my bathing suite in my room." John looked at her and nodded approving. Jenna walked to her room and a few minutes later she came out in a blue and purple bikini. John stared at Jenna with an astonished look on his face. She had a flat stomach and her belly button was pierced. Jenna smiled at him knowing that she looked hot. He looked good also in a cute black bathing suite.

She walked up to him and took his hand. They walked down to the water and just stood there for a minute just watching the wave's crash on the shore. Jenna walked deeper into the water leaving John behind to watch her. When the water was up to her hips she motioned for him to come toward her. He walked up to her and she splashed him. He splashed her back. Jenna gave a giggle. John leaned in and kissed Jenna. Jenna then stared at John. She leaned in and kissed him back.

"He's waking up, he's waking up" a voice yelled from the medical hut. Everyone ran into the hut. Jenna and John were the last to arrive at the hut. They were still wet from the water and John had his arm around Jenna to keep her warm. The boy was lying on the bed. His arms and legs were slightly moving. His eyes were blinking and one of his fingers was moving. Then he opened his eyes. He stared around the room looking very confused. His eyes met his moms and she ran over to her son hugging and kissing him. No one said a word. They didn't know what to say. Every one was too overjoyed to say anything. They just stood there and stared as mother and son hugged. The mother stopped hugging her son. The young boy looked around. He pointed to Jenna. He motioned his mother to come over. He whispered something to his mother. The mother came over to Jenna and said "He saw you in his dreams".

* * *

Thanks for reading this. Post reviews 


End file.
